To Wake Up Where You Are
by heavendenied
Summary: Tyler calls up Pogue after the older boys move on to college without him PogueTyler Slash


"Yeah?"

It isn't the voice Tyler had been expecting, so he pauses and frowns, hearing a mumble in the background before, "Hello? Tyler?"

He opens his mouth to answer Caleb when the sounds of laughter and a scuffle come through the phone, then Pogue's slightly breathless voice. "Ty? You there, man?"

Just the sound of his voice is enough to calm the itching feeling biting at him, though it also tightens his chest, the ache ever more present for a moment before fading to the background again. He has to swallow before replying, fidgeting with the frayed edge of the blanket on his bed as his heart races.

"Hey. If you're busy.. I mean, I can call back later or whatever," he finally gets out, teeth chewing lightly at his bottom lip. Rolling his eyes at the knowledge that the sound of one of the other boy's voices will turn him back into the withdrawn, uncertain person he'd been before they'd left. Left him there all alone.

"Woah, chill. I'm not busy. I can sit and stare at Caleb's ugly mug any time of the day, you're a lot more interesting," Pogue teases in his ear and he can hear the smile there on his face.

"It's nothing important.." he starts again, only to be cut off by the sound of Pogue's soft growl. "It doesn't have to be important for me to wanna talk to you, Tyler."

It had only been a few months since school started back, college for the two oldest boys, Reid off to who knows where in Europe for who knows how long, but it felt like it had been forever since he'd seen them. And yet.. the sound of that growl in Pogue's voice has him shivering and remembering the night before he and Caleb had left for Harvard as if it had been yesterday.

_His eyes were burning from trying not to be a girl and cry over them leaving, throat tight with resentment, abandonment. He'd never been apart from the other three for so long, their age differences never so apparent as they were now. He still had another fucking year of Spencer's before he could follow them._

Caleb had already gone to bed, leaving him and Pogue downstairs on the couch to finish the movie and yet, he hadn't any idea what movie it was that they were watching. Pogue's hand settled along his nape, warm and heavy, the roughened fingertips glancing back and forth over the side of his neck and he sighed, leaning the slightest bit into the bigger boy. Reid had left a few days before and he'd been all out of sorts, snapping and bristling at pretty much any reminder of them packing, leaving. Caleb, Pogue and Sarah leaving the next morning, Kate already gone as far away as she could get.

Couldn't help but feel that they were all leaving him behind.

Caleb had suggested his empty house for a last night with just them and he almost hadn't gone, not wanting to celebrate, but Pogue had had none of that and had ended up dragging him there on the back of his bike. That ride wasn't something Tyler had any intentions of repeating any time soon.

There'd been alcohol earlier, a lot of it, so that's what he blamed as he tilted his head up to stare at Pogue, watching the way the light from the television flickered over the planes of his face, almost entranced. The older boy must have felt his eyes on him because he glanced down, eyes shadowed in the dark room, but somehow warm. Searching his own.

What Pogue'd found in them must have answered his silent question because a heartbeat later, soft, warm lips were brushing over Tyler's, making him gasp. The other boy taking that as an invitation to deepen the kiss, hot slide of tongue drawing out a surprised moan from his chest.

He would have blamed the alcohol for everything else that followed, but he enjoyed it way too much to blame anything for it.

Hands sliding hot under thin t-shirts, their mouths never separating except to gasp in air as Pogue gently knocked him backwards on the cushions, sliding between his sprawled apart thighs. Rocking over him, against him, as Tyler's fingers slid up into the mess of thick, long hair, tangling tight. Moaning roughly in his throat as the older boy ground down against him, the denim chafing over his aching cock but not anywhere near enough to want to stop, to ever want to stop.

Just when he'd thought nothing could ever feel better than that, Pogue slid a hand between them, roughly pulling open the button up fly of his jeans and unzipping his own. Tyler cried out, hips arching off the couch as that warm hand wrapped around him, his body shuddering under Pogue's as he felt the velvet hardness of the older boy's erection sliding against his. Whimpering as Pogue wrapped his fist as best as he could around them both, squeezing them tightly together as he jacked them hard and slow. Taking his time until Tyler was pressing his heels desperately into the couch, head tossing helplessly into the cushions.

Pleading with him between hitching breaths.

They'd crept into their separate beds after, Tyler thinking it was just a fluke, a combination of Pogue's excitement and his own fear of losing them. Then the older boy had started calling for no reason every few days.

"Tyler?" Pogue's voice sounds confused and he flushes, realizing he'd been so caught up remembering that he'd been ignoring the phone.

"Sorry. It's just.. been a long couple days," he hedges, though that was certainly true. Much as he misses the three of them, he was finally being seen as a person separate from them as a whole and it was a definite experience. He was finally finding out who he was, instead of being 'the youngest', 'the baby'. One of _them_.

Still, he'd give it all back to have them around again.

"Yeah?" he hears practically purred out in his ear. "You want me to help you unwind a little?"

His face flushes again, eyes flicking around the room though he knows it's empty. No one roomed with him this year and he was so damn grateful for that. That bed is Reid's.

"Unwind?" he repeats, just to say something, because he knows damn well what Pogue is suggesting. It's just not something they've done before.

"You're in your room, right?" is the husky response and he feels himself start to harden just at the sound of Pogue's voice in his ear, biting back a moan as he nods. Then clears his throat with a soft, "Yeah," as he realizes Pogue can't hear him doing that.

"Good."

He swallows again and hears Pogue's voice continue. "Lay back on the bed for me, babe." Hears a thoughtful sound, then, "Get rid of those clothes first, you won't be needing them."

Tyler's mouth goes dry as his entire body burns at that, pulse drumming just under his jaw as he makes a choked sound before dropping the phone onto the bed and quickly stripping out of his school uniform. Folding it neatly on a chair before crawling back onto the bed and picking up the phone again.

"Okay.."

"Touch yourself for me, baby. Just run your hand over your chest, nice and slow. Fuck, you have no idea how badly I want to touch you right now," Pogue murmurs in his ear, Tyler making a soft, laughing hitch of breath as he follows his instructions.

"I think I do."

"Yeah? You wanting my hands on you, Ty? Sliding over all that pretty, soft skin? Where you wanting me to touch you, Tyler?"

He moans, skin tingling as if Pogue were there, touching him softly. He swears he can almost feel it.

"Everywhere," he whispers, licking over his lips, hot and flushing with the blood pulsing quickly through his body.

Pogue groans and there's a moment of silence before the older boy speaks again. "Soon. For now, just pretend its me.. sliding my palm over your chest, running my fingertips back and forth. Touch your nipples for me, babe, I remember how much you squirmed, the sounds that came out of your mouth. So fucking hot…"

A rough whine slips from Tyler's throat, his fingers drifting over to one of his already hardening nipples, rolling and pinching the firm flesh. Hips jerking at the jolts of pleasure, though it doesn't feel anywhere near as intense as when Pogue had touched him.

"Feels better when you do it," he whispers, the words coming out before he can reign them back. Not wanting to when Pogue moans loud, voice rough. "Shit, Tyler."

There's another long moment of silence, the older boy's breath huffing into his ear, then that husky voice whispers, "Fuck, you make me so hard, baby boy.. you hard for me, Ty?"

He moans, the sound reverberating through the phone, just those words making him throb. Voice hitching as he tells him, "Yes.."

"Slide your hand down. Wrap your fingers around yourself for me, babe. Remember how my hand felt there? Squeezing you tight, jacking your cock as you whimpered and begged? Pretend it's mine, baby, it's me touching you right now."

Those words make him so hot that he can't reply for a minute, breath panting out into the phone as his fingers wrap around his aching flesh. Pogue's name hissing out pleadingly.

"Shh, shh, just listen to my voice, baby. Fuck, you sound so hot right now.."

His voice goes on, Tyler barely following the words but the words aren't so important. The husky whispers, growls, vibrating in his ear making him moan almost as much as the hand gripping his cock tightly, sliding up and down, thumb flicking slickly along the head. Following the murmured directions, coaxing, purred out into his ear.

As if Pogue can tell he's getting close, the older boy's voice becomes more insistent, Tyler gasping and moaning rough in his throat at the hot, sinful words.

"God, baby, I wanna fuck you so bad.. Will you let me, Ty? Let me show you how good it can be?"

Tyler makes a sharp, almost incoherent sound, voice trembling with need, want, as he whispers out, "Y-yeah.. fuck, _please_, Pogue, I want you so much.."

"Shit, baby.. you know we're all coming in for your birthday next month, right?" A soft hitching sound Pogue takes for agreement and he continues, "I'll come in a week early, make up some family emergency. I need to have you under me, fuck. That good for you?"

He moans low, fist moving faster on his cock at those words, body trembling hard. "Please..?"

Pogue laughs soft, the sound raw with arousal. "Count on it."

The words, the catch and hungry moan in Pogue's voice, it's all too much and Tyler cries out as he tips over the edge, his fist stroking harder, faster as his hips buck up into it, his eyes clenching tight as he sees stars. The feel of the cell phone hot against his face and the sound of Pogue's harsh breathing bringing him back down to earth a moment later.

"Shit.. fuck, I can't wait to see you," he pants out, his entire body throbbing and hot. Pogue murmurs soft in his ear, "Me either, Ty, me either." There's a few more moments of silence, Tyler smiling slightly as he listens to Pogue breathe raggedly, then the older boy sighs.

"Fuck, I'm so damn hard. I should go, though, we've got practice tonight. See you soon, babe?"

The heavy feeling settles back into Tyler's chest but he still smiles, because it's lighter than it had been before he called. "Yeah. Soon."

"Right. Talk to you in a couple days, Ty."

He opens his mouth to reply when he hears, "See you later, Tyler. Be good," called out from the background and his entire body flushes red at the bitten back laughter in it, realizing that Caleb had been in the room the entire time.

"Oh fuck, you're so gonna get it," he groans out, hearing the grin in Pogue's voice a moment later.

"Counting on it, baby boy, I'm counting on it."


End file.
